Christmas Memories
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: When Christmas rolls around Seatle, the gang reflects on all the memories they made in Christmas's past. One-shot


Christmas Memories

Author Note: Hello girls, boys, and all the in between! This is World's Love Song, as clearly noted by my username, here to write a iCarly one-shot for Christmas. I hope you guys all have a wonderful and happy holidays, and haters will be ignored. Merry Christmas, and Happy 2012!

_XXXXXXX _

"Every time a bell ring, an angel gets it's wings!"

"Aw…." Carly held her heart, sniffing at the touching moment in **It's a Wonderful Life**. Even now it got her every time.

The same was obviously not true for her sassy blonde best friend. She was asleep now, a ham sandwich in her hand, half eaten, and she was punching a pillow. Rolling her eyes, the brunette pushed the sleeping girl off the couch. Sam bolted up at the moment of impact, promptly hitting her head on the table. Groaning in protest, she rubbed her noggin and glared.

"I was sleeping!" she protested to her biffle, who was smiling at her friend's antics.

"We need to go to bed if we're going to be able to get up at six," she hefted the girl off the ground, turning off the TV.

"Christmas traditions," the curly-haired female followed after her friend, doing a little dance. Carly just laughed before gasping at her friend, who was running for the presents under the tree.

"No!" she grabbed her waist and pulled back, up the stairs with effort.

"Why won't you make it a tradition?" she whined as she was hauled away from the red one she wanted.

"It ruins the fun on the big day!" she rolled her eyes at the blonde when they reached her room, "besides, Santa's still watching."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," Sam thought it was silly for her friend to still believe in Big Red, but whatever made her happy.

The two girls slid into the nicer one's big bed, yawning and falling right asleep. Well, Carly did, at least. Sam tossed and turned to the point where the once asleep girl woke up and nudged her.

"Stop it," she yawned, wanting to go back to dreaming of her crush.

"If you can't deal with it, go sleep in somebody else's bed," she yawned right back, fluffing her pillow…again.

"This is my bed," Carly rolled her eyes, and the blonde stuck out her tongue and rose.

"Goodnight, Carls," she started to exit the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To steal Benson's bed,"

"Okay then," before she was out of earshot, the brunette yelled, "Stay away from the presents!" When she heard a grumble, she finally eased back asleep.

XXXXXXX

"You're the worst," Freddie moaned when Sam had deprived him of his bed.

Suddenly, she shot up, awake and looking excited. Grabbing his shoulders and yanking him onto the bed, she shook him, excitement in her eyes.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" she squealed like a little girl, pulling him to get out of the door.

"My arm!" he complained, but he instantly smiled afterward and yelled with her, "CARLY!"

Both of them shouted her name and nicknames until she rushed down, wearing her PJs like them. All three of them hugged, giggling and cheering.

"Merry Christmas!" they laughed when Spencer came out of his room.

"Presents!" the twenty six year old was suddenly at the tree, and Sam tackled him, knocking him off his feet as she grabbed the red present and ripped the wrapping paper off.

It was a X-Box 360, and her scream made them all cover up their ears…along with everyone else in the apartment, "Who did this?"

"Ow…" Spencer moaned underneath her, "me…" He was instantly upright, being hugged, (more like crushed,) by the excited blonde.

"Thank you!" she then let go and dove back into the pile, "what are you three waiting for?"

"Christmas Tradition: Sam goes first," Carly laughed, picking up a pink package.

Once most of the presents were torn open, which didn't take long, the brunette girl looked upset. Spencer was the first to notice and raised his eyebrow from his new blinking socks.

"What's with the frowny face?" he inquired, turning on the question marks on his socks.

"Santa didn't come," she looked near tears, "Santa never doesn't come."

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but he shut her up with a glare behind his sister's back. He felt horrible for her, and to be so upset on Christmas? Well, that was just not very good. But how was he going to break it to her that Santa didn't really…

"Ho, ho, ho!" the door flew open, and Gibby came walking in, all decked up in a Christmas Santa outfit, "Merry Christmas, little girls! And boy and strange little man, ho ho ho!"

"Strange little man?" Spencer blinked.

"Gibby!" Carly laughed, hugging him, "what's up with the Santa outfit?"

"All you guys' presents were under my tree," he laughed, "so I came to bring you there."

"Strange little man?" Spencer repeated.

"Thanks, Gibster. You're the best," the nicest of them all gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on, children!" he smiled beneath the beard, practically on air now, "ho, ho, ho!"

"Strange little man?" Spencer spoke a third time as he followed.

XXXXXXXX

"This is probably the nicest Christmas I've ever had," Carly smiled as they all chowed down on some PJ and J's for their feast.

"Ditto," Sam spoke under a mouthful of peanut butter.

"Why is that, you think?" Freddie questioned, swigging some egg nog.

"We're all together, being silly," she shrugged, "it's nice. We're all a family now, huh?"

"Yeah, kiddo," Spencer hugged his sister as Freddie pulled something out of his pocket.

"Oh, Sam?" smiling, he held up his phone over the two's heads. A fake mistletoe was hung, and they kissed under it, even virtually they still got caught in the spell.

"Who's Carly going to kiss?" the blonde asked her friend, grabbing the phone and holding it over her head.

Suddenly, Freddie had pushed Gibby beside her, and the two's eyes locked. She didn't want to kiss him, but…the spell was so strong. The next thing she knew they were kissing. When they let go, both were breathing hard and smiling all over the place.

"Your lips taste like salad," she giggled innocently, and everybody flopped back, soaking up the blazing fire, listening to the distant sound of Guppy playing his new PS3 in his room.

"Remember when we were little?" Carly finally broke the silence, speaking to Sam.

"Yeah, who could forget our first Christmas together?" the curly-haired girl smiled as the flashback came back to them.

"_Hey, Sam!" eight year old Carly greeted her new best friend at the door of their apartment. _

"_What's up, Shay?" she strode in, scowling at her little red dress her mother made her wear, "this dress is stupid. I feel like stupid old Mrs. Claus." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. _

"_Mrs. Claus isn't stupid," Carly looked offended by that, "besides, you look like me!" Both dresses had thick fluffy stuff had the base and on the sleeves, and the only difference was Carly's was green. _

"_Yeah, well," she flopped on the couch, "nice place." _

"_Thanks," the brunette beamed, having been nagging Spencer to clean it all day. Speaking of Spencer, he was hooking up the tree when it caught on fire. _

"_Awesome…" the blonde laughed as the two siblings hastily beat it out with rags. _

"_It's late, kiddos," Spencer clapped his hands together, "up to bed now." _

"_You kidding? Smackdown's coming on!" Sam protested, turning on the TV. _

_The oldest of the three blocked it and said, "Both of you better go to bed or…is that John Cena?" The trio then watched SmackDown until the girls passed out ontop of him, who carried them to bed. _

_When morning broke, Sam was the first up, and made sure everybody else was, too. She shook awake her friend and convinced her to go and jump on Spencer until he got up. After they finished their presents, the toughest of them looked a little down. _

"_What's wrong?" the nicest of them couldn't see anything to be sad about. _

"_Santa didn't bring me what I really wanted," she sighed, "nobody did." _

_Smiling gently, the green-dress wearing girl pointed to her friend's stocking, "I think you missed something." When the eight year old pulled it out she screamed loudly. _

_**I knew you wanted this bad, so I spent my own money to buy it! Merry Christmas, Sam! ~Carly **_

"_Merry Christmas to you, too, Carls!" Sam hugged her friend tightly before breaking in half the stick of beef jerky to share. _

"Beef jerky?" Freddie stared at his girlfriend, questioning the strange gift.

"Mama loves her meat," she replied, smiling and laughing with her friend.

"What did you do for Christmas before you met us?" Carly inquired to the younger male.

"My mom would get me lame stuff," he scoffed, "this is so much better."

"Don't forget to show her your new app," when his girl handed him back his phone, he grinned when he saw the scissors app and kissed her cheek.

"And what about you, Gibson?' the feisty female demanded to the silent boy.

"It was just my mom and me," he shrugged, "except for that one time.." He glared Spencer as they remembered.

"_This is just what I wanted!" nine year old Gibby grinned at his mom, looking at his new socks. _

"_No problem, I love you," she kissed his forehead, and the door suddenly flew open. Spencer walked in, breathing hard and looking scared. _

_Mrs. Gibson rushed to him, confused and scared for this man. Helping him to the wrapping-paper covered couch, she watched as he regained his composure. His eyes were wide as he sat up quickly. _

"_A cat…attacked me…" he huffed. _

"_Are you…" she didn't finish before he walked out. _

"It did!" Spencer exclaimed as the others stared at him, "I was a little crazy then!"

"A little? Dude, you freaked my mom out so much, she had our cousin the lawyer come stand guard at our house and drank way too much eggnog," he shuddered in memory, "she got high, I think."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Alright, you two. It's Christmas," Carly broke in, hugging both them by the neck, "don't fight. There's nothing to be embarrassed about on this day."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind me telling about when you met Santa?" she gasped at her brother as he called, "cue the flashback!"

_Carly, as most five-year-old kids, was nervous about meeting Big Red himself. She shifted in her place as they stood in the endless line, about to fall asleep by the time they got up there. Blinking, she stifled a yawn and gazed up at him. _

"_Ho, ho, ho. Hello little girl!" Santa smiled at her warmly, "and what is your name?" _

_She looked up at her big brother, who smiled and nodded to encourage her, "Carly." _

"_That's a pretty name!" he exclaimed, and she felt her face flush. He patted his lap, and she stared at it, unsure. _

"_Go on, kiddo," Spencer took her up and tried to set her down, but she squealed and started to squirm. _

"_I can do it!" she wailed, only angrier at the moms who were laughing quietly. _

"_And what do you want for Christmas?" Santa finally asked when she was on his lap. _

"_Um…" she looked at everybody staring at her and felt jittery and nervous, "I…" _

_Suddenly, her face went fire. Exhauling through his mouth, Santa put her down and sighed, trying to keep on a smile. _

"_I'll see what I can do," he then went to go change out of the pants she'd peed in. _

"Be glad it's Christmas," the brunette glared at her older sibling, "tomorrow I'll kill you."

Spencer shrank back, trying to hide the little smile on his lips as she rolled her eyes.

"I kicked Santa in the leg before," Sam smiled.

"_Ho, ho, ho! Hello little girl! And what's your name?" Santa asked Sam as she came up after the weird brunette. _(Hint, hink, wink, wink)

"_You're weird and smell like pee," kicking him in the knee, she walked back to rob a candy shop. _

"You little devil," Freddie smiled at her lovingly.

"Did wittle Fweddie like sitting on Santa's lap this year?" the blonde shot back, laughing at him as he turned red.

"We sure do have a lot of crazy and embarrassing Christmas memories," Gibby commented, "I have feeling this is going to be one."

"Me, too, Gibby," and the sweet, bubbly girl kissed his lips, "me too."

Author Note: Merry Christmas to all, please review me tonight!


End file.
